Buttercups and Poptarts
by emojos2001
Summary: at first butters is in love with his ex. cartman but soon he will realise there are way better fish in the sea stories better then the summary i see yellow sower fruit in the future!
1. I'm not a robot

Slamming the smaller blonde figure onto the red velvet blanket that was once neatly placed across the queen sized bed.

"I'm goin' to fuck you so good, babe." The more bulky male whispered as he crawled over the little bare boy sprawled on the bed. He gently kissed the blonde making him feel safe, magical, and most importantly loved. He wasn't used to the grateful feeling of being wanted, of being loved, but when he was touched by the husky burnet it felt all too right. Like the world was in his hands and he could mend it to the peaceful and wonderful place he had always wanted. He felt on top of the world when his lover stroked him, caressed him, and smothered each particle of his body with his smooth, strong, manly hands. They moved from on top of his slime and now rapidly huffing chest, down to his belly button (which made him giggle slightly), and finely to his navel. He prickled his digits over the soft sensitive skin making the blonde wriggle his girlish figure around under his dominative partner.

Kneeling down he flicked his tongue around the fumbling boy's barely visible adams apple in which he knew was the boy's sweet spot. Writhing on the bottom he couldn't bare keeping silent any longer.

"Uh….Cartman…."

"BUTTERS!" a nasally voice called from beside him. Whipping around from the hazy window he was once gazing out of, lost in his day dreams, he nearly gave himself whiplash.

"y-yes, " butters mumbled at his teacher, knowing he was in trouble for not paying attention in class. The poor boy was ripped out of his world of happiness and ecstasy and now is placed in front of a mad teacher and the lonely remembrance that Cartman broke up with him last month and none of what made up his fantasy happened.

"I asked you, what's the value of X if Y equals 15? But it seems you were too busy with your head in the clouds to learn math. I'm afraid I'm going to have to write you an after school detention " she said with a stern frown.

Butters started to sweat, what would his parents do if they found out he got a detention?! They would ground him for sure! "B-but-"

"No 'buts' ! I suggest you pay more attention next time." She walked back to her desk to scribble the punishment on what is known as a "detention slip" to make sure you don't forget that you have been caught doing something you weren't supposed to do. She then placed the slip on the desk of a now quite frustraited boy.

"bitch." he whispered under his breath as she walked away, not too loud but just loud enough for the three kids that sat around him to hear and snicker at the comment.

shouted at the class to stay quiet, then turned back to the bored.

What a stupid name for a tenth grade teacher, he thought.

~~X~~

Butters walked into the library after school. Handing the old grumpy man assigned to detention duty the yellow slip that butters was fussing over all day. To be honest he was still fussing about it, not because he got in trouble in school, he could handle that but because he knew his parents were going to rip him a new one once he got home. They were harsh like that and it was just another inconveniency that butters had to live with.

Opening up his hello kitty backpack (in which he got a lot of trouble from his peers for having but never got rid of because his parents refused to buy him a new backpack) he pulled out his social studies homework that wasn't due until Friday. Butters usually got really good grades, his parents would for sure hit him for being a no good poor student if he didn't.

Putting the pen to the paper as to answer the first question on his work sheet, he stopped due to a large amount of orange catching his eye, but hey that much orange would catch anyone's attention. Looking up he realized it was his, acquaintance you could say, Kenny McCormick standing in front of him in his, what do you know, orange hoodie (in which the hood was down, unlike when they where younger, exposing his messy and slightly dirty blonde hair).

"Hey" he greeted knowing the old grump there to watch them really didn't care nor notice.

Butters was a little set back by the greeting, you see Kenny hasn't talked to him since the 6th grade (probably due to his many sex scandals and he hasn't had the time or just didn't care for Butters), why would he be talking to him now? Maybe he was just there to taunt him. It wouldn't surprise Butters if he was. It wasn't uncommon for Butters to be harassed by his peers, he wasn't exactly in the "cool" crowd.

"H-hey" Butters finally responded timidly and not sure where else to go.

"Mind if I sit here?" The scruffy blonde asked flashing a seemingly innocent smile.

"Well gee, sure you can." Butters said with a little too much enthusiasm, he didn't intend on Kenny asking to sit next to him but he was excited that he did. It gave Butters a hint of hope that Kenny didn't dislike him after all.

"Thanks", he said pulling out the chair and placing himself down. After a few minutes Kenny's thoughts where averted from his normal train of thought, to confusion. He was all too curious as into why in the world would little innocent butters get into trouble? What, did he get detention for being too nice to someone or something? Turning to him, studying his face that seemed eternally focused on his paper, "So…." He spoke in which caught the lighter blondes attention, "why do you have detention? You don't seem like the type to be in here."

Butters was a little offended by this "not the type"? Well he wasn't _that_ innocent in where he couldn't occasionally get into trouble! He could still get into trouble like any other human being. What makes Kenny the type and not himself? His eye brows furrowed, "What do you mean not the type?" he said a little more harshly then intended.

"Well I mean you're more like the type to stay out of trouble at all costs."

"Well I'm not. I get into trouble like anyone else, I am still human."

This got Kenny thinking, that's true he _is_ human. He isn't some cute little robot that doesn't make any mistakes and did everything that he was told like Kenny imagined him to be. He was human just like Kenny; complete with imperfections, an erdge of rebellion, and sexual desires….That was an interesting thought all together. Little innocent butters with sexual desires. Then out of the blue a ton of sexual thoughts about the cute blonde sitting next to him came rushing through Kenny's brain like a fright train nearly blowing him away. It was slightly….intriguing, exciting, and perhaps even hot to think of such an innocent and cute person being so corrupt. Having his innocents taken and in place of it, pure pleasure and sexual naughtyness….

Kenny suddenly realized what he was thinking. This was Butters! Butters! His child hood friend in which he has known all his lives (he had several due to his deaths)! He couldn't think of such things about him. Not to mention he DATED CARMAN! The apitamy of all ignorance and corruption! Now he deffinetly couldn't think of Butters in such a manner. Cartman would murder him and make sure he never came back if he knew what Kenny was thinking!

Shaking his head as to get the thoughts that still lingered out of his head he realized that butters was now glaring down at his paper as if to burn a hole right through it.

"You're right, sorry" he said snapping butters once again from his thought on social studies. Kenny really didn't mean to upset him, Butters was a (overly at times) nice kid after all and Kenny wasn't that much of an asshole.

Not realizing what happened for a minute butters paused to only figure out what had just seeped out of Kenny's mouth. It was an apology. Kenny had just apologized to him! His face light up at the idea that Kenny cared enough to apologies to him.

"Well it's no problem Kenny, I'm sorry too. I've been such a grump today. It's just been awful. First I'm late to second period class. Then I get a detention in forth. At lunch I got milk on my pants. And now when I get home I-I'm going to get grounded!"

"That does sound hard." Kenny admitted. He had sincere pity for the boy. He remembered when they where younger Mr. and Mrs. Stotch were kind of hard asses and he assumed they haven't changed much.

"Yeah, but I'm used to it by now" he said with a forced smile that Kenny could clearly see through.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have to Butters, your to sweet and kind hearted for that."

Butters felt touched by Kenny's words even if they might not have meant much to the average person, Butters, being the outcast that he is, such a compliment made him feel nice. He started to wish that he and Kenny didn't stop being friends. As poor as he was, he was also a very nice and genuine boy (when he isn't screwing some lady of the evening) but Butters wasn't really one to judge. "Thanks Kenny! Do you really mean that?!"

Kenny chuckled a bit at Butters excitement, "Of course." he said solemnly. Even if he _did_ date Cartman, Kenny couldn't deny that Butters was a cutie. Kenny wasn't gay, well not fully anyway, but if Butters was a total stranger (and he didn't talk so much) he would probably bang him.

Butters paused a minute evaluating what he was about to say and with out a thought he spurred, "I like talking to you again, ken'." Then he paused once more but this time in shock. That's not what he meant to say! Well maybe it was, but he didn't mean for it to sound so…cheesy!

Kenny just chuckled again, "I like talking to you too, buttercup."

……..

So they continued chatting aimlessly about random subjects such as life, school, friends, family. They talked for the rest of the 2 hours of detention….Butters never finished his social studies home work.


	2. No place like home

Stepping down the slippery steps of the yellow bus that brought kids home if they had stayed after to make up school work or in Butters case, detention. This was the bus that came back to school after about two hours when the after school group got out. Said group usually consists of the nerds, rejects, and then the various unlucky individuals that also had to stay behind.

Butters was the only one at his stop today because the two other seniors that usually got off with him didn't stay after. Though, Butters barely noticed since they never paid any mind to him and he usually did the same.

The blonde quivered as he began walking the 3 blocks to his house. He was sweating and shaking as he inched towards the dreadful destination he was forced to call home. His parents _had_ to be sore at him for getting a detention. Butters really wasn't in the mood to get slapped today. Nor did he want to get grounded but he would definitely prefer it over the ritual beating he got about once a month for _some_ kind of "severe" act of rebellion that his parents were disgusted about. Butters never understood why his parents punished him so harshly but he has learned to deal with the extreme.

Soon the blonde's house came into view and he felt as if he was going to vomit. Butters always felt like that when he knew he was in big trouble. It was a feeling that he loathed with every inch of his being and he would avoid if at all possible. He remembered as a kid he would hide in his room, under the covers of his bed, when his parents came home from work. He would only come down those stairs for a about a half an hour for dinner. Even if he wasn't in trouble he would still hide just to avoid his parents and them witnessing him doing those little things that he would get he grounded for. Though, that eventually stopped once his parents grounded him for being a hermit and as they put it, "wallowing" up in his room.

Butters sighed as he remembered how safe he felt huddled up in his bed as if his parents couldn't get him. Like he was a 'vampire' again. That was also a good time, until he started to "crave human blood". He giggled a bit at the remembrance of his little childhood game and how silly he was when he was younger.

Butters sighed once more as he came face to face with his bleak house. It almost mocked him as he approached it, like the residence knew it held his doom inside.

Stepping up the wooden steps in front of his house Butters took a breath as to keep himself from totally breaking down or blowing chunks all over his living room once he opened the door. He reached for the door knob and twisted cautiously. The door creaked open exposing the scene of two angry set of eyes piercing through the flesh of the newly arriving teen. Butters gulped, knowing what was coming and the mere thought made him cringe.

"h-hello, mom, dad" butters spoke, graciously walking into the living room as if they weren't furiously throwing glares into is very soul.

"Leopold Butters Stotch! We got a call from your school saying you got a detention for not paying attention in class! Well you're grounded mister! No dinner for you for a week, no sleep over's for two weeks, and you have to clean the whole house every day for a week!" his father spoke harshly and waved his hands around in furry as he explained Butters punishment.

The harshness of his father's words stabbed at butters heart. This was just the straw that broke the camel's back and the small boy couldn't handle it anymore. Without a word Butters nodded his head signaling he understood and then raced upstairs to his room in tears. He flopped down on his bed and sobbed. What was he going to do if he can't eat dinner at home! He didn't eat breakfast either and even if he did his parents would count it as eating dinner. "No dinner" was code for no eating at home in general and Butters was used to this punishment for a few days at the most, but a _whole_ week! He would surely pass out due to malnourishment! And if he had to clean the house everyday, that would almost guarantee he would pass out! That's way too much work for a kid who can only eat the small bits of what's edible in the school lunch! He couldn't take it anymore his day was awful and he hated being in his house in general when his parents where on their usual rage as they always where when they got sore at Butters.

Butters decided to do what he usually did when he just had enough and he couldn't stay in his house anymore. He would wait in his room until his parents went to bed, as they usually did around 7:30, and he would make his escape for the night. Butters usually wasn't a risk taker but since his parents no longer checked on him when he slept and he never saw them in the morning anyways because he usually left before they even got up, he felt it wasn't that big of a risk.

Mean while butters sat at his desk and turned on his computer. He chatted with his old friend Bradley who lived a few towns away, via I.M. until his parents fell asleep.

~~X~~

The second door down the dark green hallway pushed open a crack only so much so a little blonde head could pop out and check for any larger figures walking around. It seemed the coast was clear to precede with his, oh so devious, plan. He tip toed quietly from his room, down the hall, and to the stair case which he cautiously strode down. The wooden steps had a bad habit of creaking. Making it down with out a sound, Butters was almost cheering as he came to the front door. He had made it! He's going to get free!

CRASH! "God damn it!" a male voice semi-yelled from the other room in which was the kitchen.

Butters heart jumped. He went wide eyed only to whip around to see shattered glass on the floor and hearing his father grumble. The guilty teen panicked and looked for a way out. He couldn't go out the door now; his father would surely hear him. Looking around franticly, knowing the older male would be coming through the arch that led to the living room soon, he spotted the couch in which one of the sides was not visible from the kitchen nor the stair case. Butters decided it was good enough and dove behind it and huddled quietly.

A few tense moments passed and all butters could hear was shuffling and the broom sweeping across the tiled floor along with glass clashing together as they gathered into a pile. Butters also heard his father throw the broken bits into the trash bin. Then nothing….

Butters father then came into view with a cup, of what seemed like water. He was heading up the stairs and didn't even glance near where his son was hiding.

Once Mister Stotch disappeared from view and butters heard the click of his parent's door shutting, he got up and went through the front door as quickly and quietly as possible.

Once outside butters let go of the breath he was unintentionally holding. The cold was quite harsh that night and all Butters had was his usual turquoise sweat shirt, dark blue hip hugger jeans, and a set of plain black skater sneakers. It wasn't much against the frigged weather in South Park. He would have to find a place to stay and fast. It was about 8ish so everyone he knew should still be up. Butters started walking down his street.

He reached into his pocket and plucked out his cell phone which was the average cell phone, nothing too fancy. It was baby blue and has a cutesy Hello Kitty trinket tangling off the top left. He had gotten the device for his 15th birthday about 9 months ago. He flipped it open and scrolled through his contacts until he reached Wendy's number.

It was true Butters was an outcast, for the most part anyway. He was an outcast mostly to the boys of South Park High, with a few exceptions, but most of the girls didn't seem to mind his company. In fact some of them seemed to enjoy it. He was cute, girlish, liked pink, and shopping. He was basically a girl himself! His best friend was non-other then Wendy Testaburger, who was the head of her clique in which Butters himself was apart of. Said clique also withheld Bebe, Red, Sherry, Cristina, and Lara. Though Butters felt most comfortable with Wendy, Bebe, and Red in which he has known since he was 6.

High-Lighting the number of the black haired female Butters pressed the green button on the left and put the phone to his ear.

After a few seconds of repetitive ringing a high pitched female voice answered.

"Hello."

"H-hello, Wendy its Butters."

"Oh! Butters, what's up? I haven't talked to you in a while. I haven't had time since Bebe has been such a spaz due to her recent pregnant scare. She isn't pregnant though. In case you didn't hear." She rambled into the phone. Butters had heard that, and he already congratulated Bebe. Though he knew another scare was bound to come soon. Bebe was kind of one to get around.

"Yes, I have heard that's great news!" Butters responded in joy.

"Yep! So what's up?" she asked again.

" W-well I was sorta' wonderin' if I could s-spend the night?" ,Butters asked timidly, he hated bothering people and though he has slept over Wendy's house numerous times he always felt awkward asking.

"Bad day with the parents again?"

"Y-yeah, it sure was."

"I'm sorry Butters, I wish I could help but I'm at my grams right now." She said regrettably. Butters was instantly disappointed. He knew that Wendy's grandmother was Kind of old fashioned and would be disgusted if a boy spent the night with her granddaughter, gay or not.

"Oh…"

"I'm really sorry Butters. Call Bebe, I think she's free tonight." She suggested in all sincerness.

"O-okay Wendy, I'll do that so I have to let you go." He said as politely as possible.

"Okay Butters good luck!"

"Thanks"

"Yeah, no problem. Bye"

"Bye."

Butters shut his phone to hang up and re-opened it, to once again go through his contacts. He reached Bebe's number and put the phone to his ear. It rang for a few moments and then Butters heard the slightly husky voice of Bebe, "hey, you've reached Bebe's phone leave a message and I _might_ call you back." Butters hung up.

"Oh hamburgers." he whispered into the brisk air. Bebe usually answered her phone and she had it on her most of the time, so if she didn't answer she was either asleep or spending some "quality time" with a male "friend".

He knew it was useless to even try calling again. He thought for a moment about calling Red, only to remember she was also grounded for drinking. Double hamburgers, there wasn't many other places he could go. Cartman would really be helpful right about now.

Butters closed his eyes and sighed at the thought of his ex. Every time he popped up into his thoughts Butters felt like crying. It was kind of pathetic really, or at least Butters thought so. They only dated about a week and a half but he felt more in love in that week and a half then he ever had in his whole life. Through out that week he spent almost every night at his boyfriend's house, though nothing really happened when he did. The most that ever happened between the two was a 10 minute make out session and a romantic rub here and there. It's not like the idea of sex never came up, it was just that Butters didn't feel ready. He thought about it quite often but when they got to starting… Butters would always stop his boyfriend and tell him that he just wasn't ready for it. To Butters it just didn't feel right.

Butters now regretted that he wouldn't let Eric have his way with him. It was the reason why Cartman dumped him in the first place. Cartman was heartless and only dated Butters so he could have his way with him. At first Butters was nothing but angry and furious at how he was deceived but now, he just feels regret and depressed. All Butters really wanted was somebody to love him.

A tear trickled down Butters face as he walked. Cartman's an asshole, he thought.

~~X~~

After walking aimlessly around town sulking, Butters finally realized he has been out in the cold for about 45 minutes now and he was on the other side of town. He stopped for a moment and pulled his phone from his pocket to see if he had missed a call or had a new text message he didn't notice he had gotten. He opened it and to his disappointment it was empty. He looked at the time; it was eight fifty six. It still wasn't too late to call someone he decided and opened up his contact list.

Looking through it blankly, to his frustration he knew it was basically useless; he couldn't really go anywhere…..or could he? While staring mindlessly at the screen he had realized a new name had been added to his phone. It caught his eye just like the individual, which had put the number there, had caught his attention earlier that day. It was, his hopefully renewed friend, Kenny.

Butters thought for a moment. Would it be out of line to call him? What if Kenny just laughs and hangs up? What would he do then? Would they still be friends? Are they friends? Wait when did he even put his number in his phone? Despite all the apposing questions, Butters also thought about how well they got along that day. They did seem to talk endlessly for two hours and Kenny did seem to enjoy himself talking to Butters. But was that just a one time sort of thing or did he really want to be friends with butters? Well if it was a one time sort of thing, then why would he give Butters his number?

Another few moments passed and the shivering blonde decided that this was his time to find out. He pressed the talk button and put the now ringing phone to his ear. He began to sweat and is nerves tensed as it rang.

"Hello?" a young male voice answered. It was Kenny.


	3. what to think?

**Authors notes: ok! First off DISCLAIMER: I do not own South Park, though I wish I did TT_TT it would consist of a lot of more man sex XD but I don't Matt Stone and Trey Parker do. Anyhow, sorry I haven't put any authors notes in the last 2 chapters but I was so excited to write and post them I had totally forgotten. You see this is my first EVER fanfic, so I'm really excited about writing it. So much so it might seem rushed at times or since I'm not exactly an experienced writer a bit crapy. So my apologies if you don't enjoy it, but I would hope that you do. **

**By the way I see that some of you may wonder if this **_**really **_**is a KennyxButters story and I assure you it is. I wouldn't have it any other way. :D I, along with the rest of you, LOVE bunny3 **

**Anyway sorry for the babbling and enjoy the fanfic. REVIEW PLEASE! D: It really helps to inspire me. And I also respond to them because I'm a nice person like that and I love people who read my stories.**

**Love you all and enjoy**

**~~X~~**

"Hello?" a young male voice answered. It was Kenny.

"…." Butters quivered as he held the phone to his ear. He was so nervous he couldn't seem to speak. His throat was swelling and he felt like he couldn't breathe. Apparently he was more nervous then he had originally thought.

"Hello?" the poor blonde repeated. Though, Butters still couldn't speak. He was frozen in space with his words stuck in his throat. He felt stuck in time. He just stood there in the silent cold.

"Hello!?" Kenny once again questioned a little louder and a bit more irritated. The volume of the young male's voice projecting from the phone, which was held close to the young blonde's ear, shocked Butters and struck him from his frozen state of mind and body. Butters finally realized what was going on.

"Uh…Um… h-hi Kenny." Butters finally mussed up, though he was still overly timid in speaking.

"Er…hi?" He responded in confusion. Kenny wasn't quite sure who was calling. He was too poor to afford a phone with caller I.D.

"Um…It's B-Butters." He spoke, nearly forgetting his own name.

"Oh! Buttercup, what's up?" the blonde spoke in almost what seemed like excitement; and to Butters relief he didn't hang up, or tell him to fuck off like Butters had suspected he might. He felt a little less nervous.

"Uh…W-well I g-got a problem." Butters started off not exactly knowing how to ask Kenny if he could sleep over. As said before he didn't like bothering people. Oh hamburgers I must sound so stupid right now, he thought.

"Aw, what's wrong?"

"Well….Um…Ken, do you think it would be alright if I slept over?!" Butters spat at the phone all a little too fast.

"Ha ha", Kenny chuckled, "Well I _did_ have plans today."

"Oh." Is all Butters could manage to say. It was an utter disappointment. This was his last resort. Where in the world would he go now? And to be honest Butters was kind of looking forward to spending the night with Kenny; it could really solidities their friendship.

"But", Kenny continued without warning, "The girl I was supposed to hang out with tonight must have gotten her period or something because she ditched, so yeah, I guess it would be okay, but I must warn you, I still live in the same place I did when we were kids." Butters could hear the disappointment in Kenny's words and it made him feel a bit sad. Butters didn't like it when people were upset and he especially didn't like it when it was someone who was nice to him like Kenny was.

"That's okay ken I do too." Butters explained trying to make the other boy feel better though, poor little Butters just didn't understand. "I-I'm just glade your letting me o-over. Are you sure it's okay with your parents Kenny? I don't want to intrude or nothin'."

"Actually my parents are out tonight and either way they don't really care. It's fine." Kenny said nonchalantly. His parents where probably out drinking again and it was true they didn't pay much attention to their son but Kenny didn't seem to mind. It has always been that way, to the ghetto blonde it was nothing but the norm for his parents to leave for a night or two. They usually dropped his little siblings off at a friend's house and his older brother moved out of the rickety old trash hole a while ago. So Kenny was usually left alone in the trash bin he called a house.

"W-well gee ken, thanks, you're a real pal!" Butters felt a swift blush push across his face as he called the other blonde his "pal". It was a nice feeling being able to talk to Kenny again in such a manner instead of talking like they were total strangers. He quite enjoyed Kenny.

Kenny couldn't help it, Butters was just too cute and he chuckled a bit at the childish comment. "Yeah, it's no problem dude." Then Kenny thought of where Butters was at the moment. "Do you need me to go pick you up? Are you at your house?" Kenny asked with out a thought. That was strange….why would Kenny ask Butters that? He usually didn't drive anyone anywhere, not because he didn't have a license, or he couldn't afford the gas, but he usually just didn't care. Never-the-less, for some reason, the thought of Butters shivering in the cold as he walked to his house just seemed to rub Kenny the wrong way.

"N-No, I'm not at my house. I'm actually in your neighborhood, so I'll be fine. No need to bother yourself ken' it's not that far of a walk." Butters shivered as a brisk wind passed by his bare face. Kenny heard the small boy's shivering breath and he knew that the thought he had, about Butters out alone in the cold, was actually the reality of the situation. He didn't like it at all.

"Butters stay where you are. I'm coming to get you." Kenny said sternly and walk to his bed where he had thrown his orange hoodie earlier.

"Woah? K-Kenny y-you really don't have to! I'm not that far a-away. Please don't trouble yourself! I-I'm fine, really." Butters said franticly stumbling over his words. He really didn't want Kenny to go out of his way for him. Poor Kenny shouldn't have to tend to his misfortunes.

"….Beep, beep, beep." Kenny had hung up and had only heard a fraction of what Butters was rambling on about.

Oh fiddle sticks! Butters shut his phone and tucked it back into his pocket. He took a deep sigh and decided it was best to just to do what Kenny said and stay where he was. Though he did feel bad about making Kenny come and get him. He sighed once more in regret and leaned against a neighboring street lamp and waited for the other teen. His heart raced at the thought of Kenny coming to get him. Kenny _was_ a really nice guy.

~~X~~

Kenny hopped into his trashy pick up that was about 4 different colors and the left window in the back was covered with nothing but plastic wrap. It was rusty, the interior was trashy, and the whole thing barely stayed together. The only reason he _even_ had the damned thing was because it was dumped outside the auto shop, in which Kenny works at on week days after school, and his boss said he could have it if he could get it running. It was kind of embarrassing, Kenny had to admit, but it's not like it was news to anyone that Kenny was poor and plus it got him from point A to point B so Kenny was content with it for now.

He twisted the keys and heard the CRG, CRG, POP, of his vehicle starting up. He turned himself around so he could see through the back window. The engine was loud and hummed as he backed out of his driveway. Once fully pulled out he headed towards Filler Road, if Butters was coming from his house that's most likely where he would be. South Park was a small town with not too many roads so it was pretty easy to figure how one would go from point A to point B, because most of the time there was only one way _to_ go. Damn, he hoped Butters wasn't too far away he really didn't want him stuck out in the cold. He thought of how fragile the handsome little blonde's body was it might break or freeze, he could slip on some ice and fracture something….wait why did Kenny care? Why was Kenny even worrying about it?

Kenny shook his head as to clear his thoughts. After one day of talking to the little lad; now he's coming to his rescue like some night in shinning armor. What was wrong with him? Why was he willingly doing this? Butters didn't even want him to do it! He shouldn't be doing this. Kenny's stomach turned as that line passed through his head….what did he mean by, "he shouldn't be doing this."? Why not? What _exactly_ was he doing? He was just getting a friend out of the cold wasn't he? He would do the same for Stan or Kyle, right? Maybe, but he wasn't so sure. For some reason, which Kenny was growing to unlike, Butters was different.

The thought of Butters was now stuck in his head and Kenny couldn't force it out. Why was he doing this for him? Did they really bond _that_ well over detention today? Maybe they did. Kenny felt like they did at least. Though, it was only two hours. Was that really enough time to create a bond with the small boy? He did feel quite comfortable with him since he has known him for so long. Was there an underground bond between them that had just boiled to the surface?

Then Kenny got to thinking: Butters has, in a way, changed since elementary school. Yet in a way he hasn't. He was still the 'cute', nervous, and goofy boy in whom Kenny knew back when they where eight, but now he was also more mature, daring, and… attractive. Kenny's eyes went half lidded as he pictured the small blonde and how attractive he really was: His sparkling baby blue eyes and how his turquoise sweat shirt made them pop, his blonde hair cut which was just adorable in how it was a bit longer in the front then it was in the back so it was often in his face, his cute slime girlish figure that made his knees tremble, and how his hip huggers where tight in all the right places….WAIT WHAT?! Kenny slammed on his breaks as these thoughts wrapped themselves around his mind and he came back to his senses. Thankfully for Kenny the streets where empty that night. Kenny felt the crimson blush that has formed on his face. Did the thought of Butters being attractive just really pop up in Kenny's head? Did he really just picture how his pants hugged his ass perfectly? Oh, no, no, no. No, he certainly didn't. He couldn't of! It was impossible! Just like it was impossible for ice cream to fall from the sky or for man-bear-pig to actually exist (as much as the freak Al Gore wished)! Why would Kenny think such a thing? It was impossible for Kenny and Cartman to think the same male was attractive! So then, why wouldn't Butters face leave Kenny's thoughts?

Kenny sat there in the humming car for a few moments in silence. Kenny knew what was happening but he didn't know what to do about it. This was bad. This was ludicrous! Maybe if he just ignored it, the dreadful feeling that was beginning to well up inside him would go away.

Kenny took a deep sigh with a fatal attempt to clear his mind. He stepped on the gas pedal and drove on trying to keep his mind on anything but his newly forming crush. This was so unlike him.

~~X~~

Butters was snapped out of his thoughts on how beautiful the night sky was by a set of head lights coming quite close to him. Lowering his head from the sky, Butters realized it was Kenny in an old, and to be honest kinda ugly, truck. It pulled up beside him and the front window that was closest to him rolled down exposing a young male figure in the driver's seat.

"Cold?" is all Kenny could say. The sight of the blonde out in the harsh weather of South Park in nothing but his usual sweat shirt nearly brought Kenny to tears.

"A-a little, I guess." Butters responded as he twisted his knuckles together. (This was a nervous habit that he had since he was 6.)

"Well then, get your ass in here skippy." Kenny said, flashing the nervous boy a reassuring smile.

"W-well okay then." Butters walked towards the truck and creaked open the rusty door and sat down on the ripped tan leather seat. Butters then slammed the car door shut. Butters cringed at the loud sound it made. Kenny barely noticed.

As they pulled away from the sidewalk Butters began to feel more and more nervous, he was close to rubbing his knuckles raw. His heart was racing and he felt faint in a sense. Kenny was so nice, and all he could do was sit there. He wanted to say something but he couldn't seem to focus or think of anything to say. He just sat there, mashing his knuckles, as the harsh sound of nothing but the engine humming, ate at him. He glanced slightly over to the driving blonde. Kenny looked quite docile and handsome when the moonlight hit him through the front window, like it was.

Kenny looked over at the stiff blonde in the passenger seat and figured it was the awkward silence that was getting Butters so tense. He flipped on the car cassette player. Yes, it had a cassette player; it was an old truck after all. But luckily for Kenny he still had his opera tape from when he was a kid and toured to Russia singing opera. He knew the songs were old and mostly in Italian, but hey, it filled the silence. Plus he knew Butters wouldn't exactly care because it had a sweet and romantic melody to it. It was so Butters.

The soft song Con Te Partiro seeped through the speakers as the tape began to play. Kenny knew this song quite well and he remembers it being one of his best songs he sang. It was also one of his firsts. As the unknown man wailed Kenny hummed loudly and sang the words in his head. It was a truly beautiful song.

"_Con te partirò.  
Paesi che non ho mai  
veduto e vissuto con te,  
adesso si li vivrò,  
Con te partirò  
su navi per mari  
che, io lo so,  
no, no, non esistono più,  
con te io li vivrò."_

Butters seemed to calm a bit as the music played. But it wasn't the music that calmed him, not directly anyway. It was Kenny; he had a beautiful voice that Butters never realized he had. It was gentle, soft, and soothing. His mere humming made Butters feel like everything was going to be okay, like life really wasn't that bad. Kenny really was special.

Butters thoughts wondered around about how wonderful Kenny's vocals hummed his worries away. He stared out the window and up at the sky. The melody's of the music and the humming of what seemed like an angle put Butters into a temporary state of bliss.

~~X~~

"Butters we're here." Kenny announced when he pulled into the driveway and Butters didn't seem to notice, being stuck in his thoughts.

"oh." Butters spoke being pulled out of his head as the other blonde spoke.

Kenny got out and walked to the other side of the truck to open the door for the other boy. Butters was once again put into the feeling of unnerving nervousness due to the nice gesture. The door swung open and Butters stepped out. He plopped onto his feet on the very fractured pavement of Kenny's driveway.

"Thanks" Butters mumbled to Kenny in which in response smiled.

"Yeah, no problem Buttercup."

"I mean for everything. You really didn't have to drive me. I-I hope it wasn't t-too much trouble. I'll pay you back I promise." Butters spoke in a saddened tone.

"You worry too much dude. It was really no problem. What kind of friend would I be if I just let you freeze your balls off out here." Kenny chuckled. All though, he knew he wasn't doing it out of an act of kindness for a friend. It was more complicated then that.

"Well gee Ken, you're really swell! And you also have a beautiful voice if you don't mind me sayin'. I-it was…" butters trailed off as he searched for the right word to describe Kenny's voice. "Soothing." Butters blushed as he decided that was the perfect word. It seemed to drift off his tongue in a low tone.

The sweet compliment slightly surprised Kenny. Butters thought it was soothing? "Thanks" Kenny said simply. "You know, if you really liked it that much, I would be happy to sing for you whenever you want." Kenny added with a wink. Butters just blushed a crimson red at the comment, not sure what to say, though he was excited at the thought of hearing Kenny sing to him. It kind of sounded a bit romantic…wait! Huh?

Kenny then turned on one heel and with a wave of his hand, to signal for the other blonde to follow; he headed towards the door and stepped into the bleak yellow living room. Following the taller boy Butters entered and stopped for a moment to evaluate.

The place hasn't changed much since they where kids, besides maybe a new hole in the wall here and there, but besides that, nothing much. The couch was still trashed and had the fluff that was supposed to be inside pocking out of various rips along with a spring or two. The TV was still an old fashion TV. complete with a knob for the volume and a knob for the channel. It also had 2 bent antennas sticking out of the top. The kitchen was only separated by an elongated counter and a carpet line. In which, the scruffy rug, had quite a few stains in it. It all together didn't look too appealing to Butters. Especially the beer cans that where scattered in various places. He tried not to let his mild dislike of the residence's condition show. But Kenny could clearly see it.

"Yeah, I know it's a piece of shit. I plan on moving out when I turn 16 in six months." Kenny explained.

"That's a bit young to move out, don't you think?" Butters said in a worried tone. Though, he intentionally didn't deny Kenny's comment on the house hold.

"Yeah, maybe, but I have a steady job at the shop and it's still better then living here. My parents aren't really too convenient to live with."

"I'm sorry ken." Butters felt sincere pity for him. He knew what it was like not wanting to stay living with ones parents.

"Nah, it's okay. Don't feel bad for me Buttercup. Worry about yourself okay. I mean, don't you know it's not a good idea to wonder the cold streets at night?" Kenny said getting sick of looking at the shit hole he called a living room and headed across the room, to the stair case, and up to his room. It was the last door down, which would make it the 2nd door. He plopped onto his empty desk chair and gestured for butters to sit on his messy bed in which sat across from where he, himself, was placed.

"Y-yeah I know. B-but I couldn't stay home. My parents were real sore at me when I got home. I got a real mean groundation this time. If I stayed I-I would surely go bonkers! I don't like being home with my parents when they're like that and I'm in a rotten mood. So I snuck out like I usually do when I don't want to be there. And I was stuck 'cause Wendy was at her grams, Bebe was busy, and Red was grounded." Butters explained, "Then eventually I called you." Butters said on a lighter note.

"I'm sorry Butters." Is all Kenny could say. He felt like pounding Butters' parent's faces in for being so ignorant. They were really just awful to Butters. Kenny knew they probably had given Butters an overly harsh punishment that he didn't deserve. Kenny felt in-raged beyond compare, to the point where his hands hurt due to clenching his fists so hard, to where he felt like screaming on top of his lungs just simply out of frustration.

"Don't be sorry Kenny, you didn't do nothin'" Butters said trying to lighten things up. "You were actually a big help tonight. Thanks!" Butters let out a giggle in happiness. Kenny was instantly knocked out of his inner fit of rage by the sound of the younger blonde's laughter and smiled. Butters really was cute.

~~X~~

Kenny laid on his bed facing the wall as he attempted to force himself into slumber. Butters was quite tired when they got to Kenny's house so they decided to retire early for the evening.

The fit was quite tight since Kenny didn't exactly have a queen sized bed. The tight fit seemed to bother Kenny in a sense. Not because it was uncomfortable or he didn't like the closeness of the other male. It was actually quite on the contrary; Kenny enjoyed the closeness of the boy a little too much. His heart was pounding and he couldn't seem to get it to stop. Oh the things he could do to him in this very bed… What? No, Kenny couldn't think like that. He just had to focus on sleeping… A few moments passed as Kenny squeezed his lids shut…

God fucking donkey shit! Kenny couldn't go to sleep! Not with the boy his heart was thumping for, laid right beside him! Kenny turned to look at the slightly snoring, sleeping blonde that he couldn't stop thinking of. Jesus, was this kid made out of sugar and spice! No matter what he was doing Kenny always found him absolutely adorable. Even when he slept. Kenny's face softened from his previous frustraited one as he inspected Butters' sleeping figure.

His face was soft and unfocused, his shoulders where hunched up as he was curled up in a little ball, his hair flowed onto the folded blanket Kenny gave him for a pillow. Butters just had this cute unique touch to him that Kenny couldn't help but to be drawn to; memorized by.

Kenny felt possessed as he reached out and touched the blonde hair on Butters' head. He stretched his hand from the top of his routs and down to where it ended at the tip of his ear. It was unbelievably soft! It was like chicks hair, silky and clean. Kenny repeated the process as he inspected Butters' porcelain like face. It was like an angle, which Kenny had never seen. It was perfect.

Kenny then remembered how Butters liked his singing. Kenny blushed thinking of it. No one has mentioned his voice in ages. Kenny felt special, like Butters' comment meant the world, and without a thought Kenny started to whisper the gentle words of Con Te Pertiro. He felt thankful that Butters was a heavy sleeper, it would be quite embarrassing if he awoke to Kenny stroking his hair and singing as he stared into his face. But Kenny felt it was worth the risk, the moment seemed to calm him to the point he felt drowsy.

Kenny laid there singing the romantic words of an old Italian song to his beloved until he, himself, drifted off to sleep.

Okay! Yay! 3rd chapter done! Jesus Christ on a pogo stick, that took me forever!! Sorry. x____x oh by the way before I get sued the lyrics to Con Te Partiro belong to whoever owns the song, which is not me. It's a really pretty song by the way ^_____^ I really like it… sooooo hope u enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter (hopefully) coming soon but I'm not so sure since my internet is currently down at home. Oh and I was wondering if any of you have any suggestions? I'm quite open minded and I would LOVE to hear what u have in mind for this story 'cause I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this :3 your input would be much appreciated thank you.


End file.
